Ciara Jett
Ciara Jett was accidentally adopted into the Jett family as a child. At the time, she had long, black hair, a darker tone of skin, and green/blue eyes. She was also a geek and had the aspiration of being an artistic prodigy. Ciara and her roommate cousin, Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken, got along very well. They even shared a bedroom and slept together in a bunk bed! Ciara did well in school as a child and was very smart. Once Charlie-Rose and her parents moved out, Ciara decided that she had dreams to be a vet when she grows up and got her own chill purple bedroom. As a teenager, Ciara wanted to be a nerd brain and also got the vegetarian trait. She moved out to a larger apartment with her parents and put on many metallic tattoos. Even though she was a very beautiful and smart sim, Ciara never dated as a teen. In fact, one of her only friends at school was Charlie-Rose. They loved animals and wanted to move out together when they became young adults. Only a little before becoming a 20 year old (young adult) Charlie and Ciara decided to go to prom. They went over a some new boy’s apartment and met everyone. Ciara particularly hit it off with Anthony Fisher. She asked him to prom and they had a lovely time together. Finally, Ciara’s dreams became true when she aged up at the same time as Charlie. She gained the cat-lover trait and moved out with Charlie into a small house in Brindleton Bay. They adopted a stray cat named Mojo, whom was striped ginger. Only a few weeks after moving in, Ciara went on a date with Anthony and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Because the vet that Ciara wanted to work at was too expensive, she worked in the technology and programming field for a little while. Charlie had a baby, so Ciara helped to take care of it whenever she wasn’t around. Ciara and Charlie worked hard for the vet and asked their parents for loans. Finally, Ciara bought the small vet and took it as her new job where she still works today with another employee. Anthony moved into the household a short time afterwards to help out with the kid. He accidentally got Ciara pregnant one day, and proposed to her on the beach. They got immediately married after that, without a ceremony. Ciara gave birth to a baby girl that she named Carrie Fisher. Carrie was a bit of a rascal, but was very cute. Ciara and Anthony renewed their vows at a sweet wedding venue that was on the same lot as Club Calico. Afterwards, Ciara cut her hair short and dyed it white. She then got pregnant again, and because of her pregnancy, Charlie, her boyfriend, and her kid all moved out. Ciara gave birth to an adorable baby boy named Hunter Fisher. Carrie aged up into a feisty teen with a tomboyish style. Anthony also adopted a german shepard named Shep which he has for his job as a detective, every morning he goes for a job along the beautiful beachfront with shep often joined by Carrie. Ciara has now opened part of her house up as a shelter for all the sick stray animals, she offers them shelter, warmth and cures them of any illnesses. The whole family help out even though it costs them greatly, it brings them great joy and acts as a great introduction for Hunter to animals in the hope that one day he could carry on his Mum’s vet clinic. Ciara and Anthony then adopted Ruby who now is a boy named Ruben and later moved into the dream house with her brother and his family. Ciara and Anthony died of camera in a in the suburbs shortly after Jaime Street . Age Now: Dead Nationality: Pacific Parents: Jessy Callery-Aiken, Roxy Jett (adoptive) Grandparents: Clare Siobhan, Ali Aiken (adoptive) Siblings: Ryder Jett Children: Carrie Fisher, Hunter Fisher, Ruben Fisher (adopted) Spouse: Anthony Fisher